


The Future (Looks Bright With You)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Tony, Fluff, Genderbending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Rule 63, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: “You’re such a sap.” Athena rolled over so she could pillow her head on his chest. Harry wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. “You love it.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Harry Potter/female!Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Kudos: 137





	The Future (Looks Bright With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. Marvel belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Athena’s laugh echoed across the lake. A carefree sound that made Harry fall in love with her all over again. Nowadays he heard it far too little. “Harry, stop it and put the camera away!”, she laughed trying to hit him with her beach towel.

Harry ducked out of the way and after taking a few more pictures, he relented and put the camera down. “I can’t help it, love. I want to capture every moment I have with you,” he replied with a lopsided grin as he laid down beside her on the blanket.

“You’re such a sap.” Athena rolled over so she could pillow her head on his chest. Harry wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. “You love it.” His grin was unrepentant. She heaved a faux heavy sigh. “Unfortunately, I do.” They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again.

It wasn’t often that they could have carefree moments like this with nobody around. Here, they were just Athena and Harry, not Iron Woman and Merlin (Harry had protested that codename vehemently, but unfortunately it stuck. Now he just occasionally sighed heavily about it.)

They were in the middle of nowhere in what Harry thinks is Canada with the next signs of civilisation at least twenty miles away. No tabloids or paparazzi to haunt them. As owner of Stark Industries and CEO of Phoenix Corps. respectively they each attracted reporters like a magnet, but together it was as if someone threw a fresh chunk of meat in a tank full of hungry sharks.

After struggling with Avengers business, regular business and their relationship for two years, Harry introduced mandatory vacation time. Every three months at least they cleared their schedule for a week and spent time with each other. Everyone knew to only call them if the world was literally ending.

“Harry?” He noticed that he started staring off into the sky and refocused his attention on Athena. She looked somewhat nervous which was a rare occurrence. “What is it, love?” She idly played with the hairs on his chest avoiding eye contact. “You remember that talk we had awhile back? About having kids?”

“I remember,” he said simply recalling what a difficult conversation it had been. They both wanted a family but neither of them had had a happy upbringing. Athena had finally shut down the conversation saying she wasn’t ready, and Harry understood. They hadn’t talked about it again.

“I thought about it a lot since that day and…”, she finally looked up and met Harry’s gaze, “I want us to start trying. If that is what you want still.” He stared at her in stunned disbelief for a few heartbeats before a wide smile spread across his face.

“Of course I still want kids with you. But are you absolutely sure? I don’t want you to regret it.” Athena nodded as she moved to straddle his hips. “I’ve thought about it so much that I can see them in my head and in my dreams. A little boy and a little girl with dark hair. The girl has your wonderful green eyes and the boy has mine.”

Harry wrapped his arms around her as he felt his throat constricting. It sounded too good to be true. “I can see them too, love,” he whispered slowly stroking one hand across her cheek. “I want nothing more than to raise them with you.” They smiled at each other as Athena leaned down and brushed several small kisses on his lips.

“We will.” After another, slightly longer kiss she pulled back and settled herself more firmly on top of him. As she looked at him spread out underneath her, a mischievous smirk stretched her lips. She leaned closer again running her hands over his chest as she did so.

“Do you know the best thing about having kids, love?” He could probably guess, but distracted as he was, Harry only replied, “no, what is it?” The next two words and her following seductive smirk sent all of Harry’s blood rushing south.

“Making them.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or send me a prompt, come visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
